After that Night Revised
by Eliza Belikov
Summary: This is the revised version of After that Night. I changed a few things here and there to make it flow better. Let me know what you think and check it out. Dimitri left Rose and went with Tasha. He not only left Rose but his unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does. The attack never happened.

Chapter 1

It's been 4 months since Dimitri left me to guard Tasha, 4 months since I found out I was pregnant with his child, and 4 months since I became assigned Lissa's guardian. Well after I give birth and recovered then I would officially be guarding Lissa but until then Eddie is in my place. The doctor said it was because I was shadow kissed. I remembered the day he told me he was leaving.

_Flashback_

I woke to the sun setting through the window. I blinked a few times and realized I wasn't in my room. I sat up and then last night came flooding back. I turned to find Dimitri gone and a note in his place instead. I opened it and it read:

Dear Rose,

There was a guardian meeting and you looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you at practice.

Love,

Comrade

I quickly got up and dressed and made my way to my room without being seen. I went to take a shower and got dressed. When I arrived at the gym I heard voices. Tasha's and Dimitri's to be exact. I opened the door and went in. I saw Tasha clinging on to Dimitri's arm. Dimitri turned and looked at me.

"We don't have practice today. I've decided to be Tasha's guardian. It's for the best." then he walked away with Tasha following happily.

_End of Flashback_

It's a week until Christmas. I always spend Christmas with Lissa and Christian. I was always happy to until now. Yesterday she told me at the last-minute that Tasha was coming for Christmas this year. We all knew what that meant. Dimitri would be here. Lissa found out about our relationship a long time ago but waited until I told her, so now she understands. I remembered when she told me yesterday. She was so nervous I could feel it through the bond.

_Flashback_

I was in the kitchen of my house in court. We lived in a gated and warded community next to court. I lived right next door to Lissa and Christian. I was washing my plate when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose can you come over for a second?"

"Yeah sure. Is something wrong?"

"Umm…. I think I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

I quickly dried my hands and grabbed my keys and left the house. Christian opened the door with a nervous look on his face.

"Come on in Rosie. She's in the living room." I glared at him when he called me Rosie because he knew I didn't like it.

"Thanks Firepixie" I smirked when he narrowed his eyes at me.

I sat on the couch and look at Lissa.

"Why are you so nervous? What's going on?"

"I swear I didn't know until this morning." I looked at her confused

"Do you promise to stay calm?" I nodded again wondering what was going on.

"Tasha is going to spend Christmas with us." That meant I would see Dimitri.

I sighed

"I guess there's no way around it. She was bound to come to visit her nephew sooner or later."

"We were also offered jobs at St. Vlads."

"So I guess were moving then."

"Tasha was offered the same and is going to live there with us."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "Not only is she spending Christmas with us she's also going to work with us and live with us."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Christian and I will help you pack because of your condition."

"What about my doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"I called and transferred it to Doctor Olendzki"

"Thanks Liss"

_End of Flashback_

A/N: I have revised all the chapters and added another one. Thanks for reading.

-Eliza Belikov


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 2

I woke early the next day and got read to go to St. Vlads. I met up with Lissa and Christian at the private jet run way behind court.

"Well its nice to see you early for once." Christian remarked.

"Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon." I replied.

The flight attendant let us on board and I sat all the way in the back as usual. I just looked out the window the entire flight. Lissa made me a ring that was infused with spirit so I don't get the headaches when I step out of the wards.

When we got there Alberta and some other guardians meet us at the runway.

"It's nice to see you again Princess. You too Lord Ozera."

"It's nice to see you to Guardian Petrov." Lissa smiled.

Then Alberta turn to me.

"Rose is that you?"

"Miss me?" I smiled.

"Of course. You've gotten bigger."

"I'm pregnant not fat, Alberta."

"I knew that Rose. I was only teasing. Should you be teaching in your condition?"

"I'll be fine. Have they arrived yet?" She knew who I meant. She was the only one that kept our secret while I was here.

"Yes, they're in Headmistress Kirova's office for the meeting. We'll take you there."

Our things were going to be carried to our rooms while we're at the meeting. When we arrived at the office I let Lissa and Christian go first/ I knew they were going to think I had a one night stand with some moroi or something. I finally faced my fears and walked in. The first person I saw was Dimitri. I ignored him and stood behind Lissa.

"Okay, now that we're all here we can begin the meeting. Tasha and Christian will be teaching defensive and offensive magic for moroi. Surprisingly there were a lot of students that signed up so you will have several classes. Tasha you will be teaching defensive and Christian will be teaching offensive. You will have to switch classes during the middle of the year of have a part 2 class that's mandatory."

The Ozeras nodded. Kirova looked at me and eyed me up and down.

"As for you Rose, you will be teaching the combat class and Guardian Belikov will be assisting you."

Great that's what I was afraid of. I thought.

"Fine."

"Princess, I request that you take my job as headmistress. Will you accept?

Lissa looked at me as if asking whether or not to take the job. I slightly nodded, encouraging her to take it. I think it would be a good experience for her.

"I accept your request."

"Perfect, you begin tomorrow. This meeting has been concluded."

I was the first out the door. I walked—more like waddled—as quickly as I could since I was more or less 5 months and showing slightly. Unfortunately, my waddling wasn't fast enough and Dimitri caught up with me.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I think you made it perfectly clear the day you left. If you'll excuse me Guardian Belikov i have an appointment to go to. I'll see you tomorrow before the start of class. Have a nice day."

I turned and headed to the infirmary. When I got there, a nurse greeted me and led me to the ultrasound room.

"Dr. Olenski had something come up so I will be doing your check up today. Please lie down and pull up your shirt."

"This is going to feel a little cold."

She squeezed the gel on my stomach. She searched for what she was looking for and took measurement here and there.

"Would you like to know what you are having?" she asked

"No, I want it to be a surprise. Since this pregnancy was a surprise I thought might as well have the gender be a surprise too."

"Alright I'll just leave a note for the doctor and we'll just check on you and your baby's health."

"Oh.. could you print out a picture and keep it in the file so I can have it after the baby's born?"

"Sure"

After doing a few other things I was finally allowed to leave. I headed to Lissa's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 3

I was almost to Lissa's room when I felt a nudge in my belly. I stopped and placed my hands on my belly. After a few a seconds I felt it again; a kick from my baby. I started walking again with a huge smile on my face.

When I reached Lissa's door I knocked. Lissa opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi Rose. Come in." She greeted.

I walked in and lowered myself down on the couch. She sat right next to me.

"So how was the appointment?" she asked excitedly.

"Well the doctor wasn't there today. A nurse did my check up. I told her I wanted everything to be a surprise."

"What? Why? How am I supposed to go shopping if I don't know what you're having?" She whined.

I laughed.

"I guess you're suppose to get two of everything or go neutral."

"Great idea! I'll get two of everything." She said.

I sighed. There was no way to stop her now. By now she was rambling on about all the things she was going to do. I zoned out but caught the words: babyshower and building a house on campus.

Oh no. You know what the scary part is? She's going to actually do it and no one can stop her until its all done.

"We need to go shopping. NOW." She demanded

"What? Why now? I haven even unpacked."

"For multiple reasons. Christmas shopping, baby shopping, more clothes for us. You're belly's going to get bigger so we need to get you more clothes."

"Fine. I'll go get ready." I got up and left to get my purse and freshen up before we left.

_An hour later…_

Let me tell you something, a couple of things at the mall to Lissa meant a lot of things to Lissa. So this is going to be a long trip.

We got a few guardians for Lissa and Christian. Tasha saw our group heading towards the gate and came running up to us with Dimitri behind her.

"Hey where are you guys going?" she asked a little out of breath.

"Shopping" Lissa replied. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I still haven't done my Christmas shopping yet and Christmas is this Sunday!" she smiled

With that said everyone piled into two cars. We all had to dress warm since there was snow in the ground and it was cold and a little windy. Around two hours later we arrived in the parking lot of the biggest mall I've ever seen.

My feet are going to hurt soon and Lissa's going to drag me to every store.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 4

We visited every store. We're only half way done. This was the biggest mall I've ever seen. Let me tell you, I've seen a lot of malls because Lissa loves malls and I have to choice but to go as well. We split apart from time to time for Christmas shopping but I always kept an eye on her. We were walking towards another store when I felt excitement coming from Lissa and from the look on her face I know she came up with another idea. We were passing dress stores when this came up and we stopped.

"Lissa, I know that face. What's on your mind?" I was afraid to ask because of how much excitement was coming from her.

"Well… I was thinking instead of coming over to my house to open presents, how about we have a party? We could also have dinner too." She said looking at me pleading. "Also since we're here we could shop for dresses for the party too."

I sighed. "Fine. We've probably spent past a couple hundred dollars what's a couple more?"

"That's the spirit." She smiled happily and pulled me into the store.

After a few minutes of searching in the store we didn't find anything and headed to the exit of the store.

"Since it looks like we're going to be here for more than an hour how 'bout I tell everyone to meet at the food court and have some lunch? Bet everyone's hungry." I suggested.

"Sounds good."

I took out my phone and texted everyone to meet at the food court for lunch. Everyone responded and said they were heading there now. I put my phone back.

"Ok, let's go."

_At the food court_

Everyone got their food and sat down.

_Jeez my feet hurt so much._ I thought as I began to eat. 15 minutes later everyone was ready to go.

"I think we should stay somewhat together thins time since the last time it was just me and Lissa. I'm tired and could relax a bit with all of us together. We can still split a bit for shops but stay close." I said.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's go but if you need to go alone to a store Guardian Belikov will accompany you. You're pregnant and I don't want you alone." Alberta said.

I frowned a little. "I don't need a babysitter Alberta."

"I know but it gives me a piece of mind that I know you're somewhat safe."

_Why did she have to choose Dimitri? It could be anyone else but she chose him?_ I thought. I sighed. _Whatever._

Dimitri looked at me and walked towards me.

"Alright we'll communicate through cell phones stay relatively close to each other. I'm gonna head to that store over there. I walked in with Dimitri following closely behind me. I stopped at a rack to look at a black dress then took it to try it on later. I decided to take a glance at him. He looked like her was debating something.

"I know that face. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I see you have moved on." He said sadly.

"Maybe I have." I didn't want him to find out yet. I planned to tell him when I absolutely have to or maybe before the baby is due.

"Whose is it?"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't know." Which wasn't a lie and it didn't matter I would tell him later. I continued to look around and grab a few other dresses.

"I see." He looked down.

As if the baby knew what was going on and was mad at me, it gave me a powerful kick. I winced and put my hand on the spot where they kicked.

Hey, what did you expect from the baby of two bad ass guardians right?

I saw Dimitri step closer to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I rubbed the spot a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a hard kick that's all." I answered and went back to look for a dress.

After 10 minutes, I decided to buy the black dress. We weren't called so it still meant that everyone was still shopping. I looked around and saw that I wondered off away from the group.

_Whoops. _I thought

It was the weekend at least 2 or 3 o'clock human time. The mall was packed since it was the weekend. I decided to shop for gifts and stuff. I got Lissa black Jimmy Choo pumps that she's been really wanting. I got Christian a cook book since I couldn't find anything else to get him and besides he likes to cook. I also got a few other things for Alberta, Eddie, Mia, and even Dimitri. A while back before he left I ordered it and was going to give it to him but then he left but I kept it anyways. Finally the last person I needed to find a gift for even though I don't like her was Tasha. I got her a bracelet.

I suppose she could wear it to that dinner party thing that the royals have and everyone was invited. Either you could bring your guardian or a guest. I already have a dress for that. We walked out of the store and Dimitri's phone rang.

"Belikov." He answered. "We're on our way."

He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"It's time to go." I nodded.

My hands were full of bags. I then noticed that Dimitri had bags too.

_When did he get those? _I thought

I guess he went shopping when I had my back turned. We met everyone at the entrance. The sun had already gone down and a guardian went to get the car. I started to feel nauseous. Lissa noticed and asked,

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a bit nauseous." I answered.

"Maybe you should sit down." Alberta suggested.

I went to sit down and was almost seated when pain shot up my back. I let out a little sound. It hurt like hell. I stood and grabbed by stomach. I finally realized with it was. There were Strigoi. There were only a few from what I can tell. Three or four at the most.

"You guys might want to get your stakes out. They're Strigoi around."

"How many?" Tasha asked.

"About three or four."

We were at the empty side of the mall because most shops closed. Then they jumped out. One went for Dimitri and the other one went for Alberta. The older looking one went for us. The other guardians tried to take him down but were knocked out instead.

"Well what do we have here? The Dragomir princess, a pregnant guardian, and an Ozera. Today's my lucky day, but I think I'll drink the princess first." He stalked towards us. We stepped back. I had my stake ready.

All of a sudden he went up in flames. I took my chance to stake him. I knew it was Tasha that did it. Everybody had staked their opponent. Alberta was calling the Alchemists to get rid of the bodies. Dimitri came up to us.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"We're fine." Lissa replied.

The guardian that went to get the car finally pulled up and we all got in. A few hours later we arrived back at the academy. Lissa was talking about the house and bedrooms. We all made our way to our dorms in the guardian building. The funny thing that I realized was that our rooms were next to each others.

Dimitri was across from my room. We were at the far end. Lissa was next to me and Christian across from her. Tasha was next to Christian. I took a shower and got into my night dress. It was the next comfortable thing to sweats. I was about to fall asleep when I realized, tomorrow was going to be a bust day. I signed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review.

-E.B.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 5

It's finally Christmas. It started snowing this morning. There is about 2 or 3 inches of snow on the ground. I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I looked at the time and it was 7 am for us. The humans would be at home eating dinner. Our world is different from the average human world. Our time was different, when the humans go to sleep we wake up and then the humans, wake up we sleep and that's how life goes. I got and took a quick shower. I chose to wear a gray sleeves, jeans, and black leather ankle boot with heels. I went to the dining hall where everyone would be and got some breakfast. I spotted Lissa and the other at the usual table. I made my way there.

"Good morning, Rose. How did you sleep?" Tasha asked. I really hate.

"Fine" I replied while setting my food down on the table and sitting down.

Everyone began eating and making small conversations with each other. I just ate in silence. I could feel Dimitri staring at me but I did care. After a few minutes everybody was done eating and went their separate ways until we met again at Lissa's house for dinner and presents.

_I followed Lissa to the lodge she borrowed from the academy for the dinner party. Well she didn't actually borrow it she just said "hey I'm headmistress and I'm going to borrow this lodge." It was about a 5 minute walk from the academy itself but still inside the wards so we'd be safe. When we arrived we set everything up. We set up the plates, napkins, forks, spoons, wine glasses, candles, and decorations. Since I couldn't have alcohol, we would be serving wine and apple cider._

_"So I was thinking about having soup, salad, and mushroom ravioli for the courses, and for dessert we have cheesecake. Then we head over to your room since it's the biggest for opening the presents. What do you think?" she turned to look at me._

_I really didn't want anyone in my room. My room had some boxes that I didn't unpack anything yet._

_"I don't like the idea of Tasha or Dimitri in my room. Couldn't we stay here instead? It's big enough and has a couch and chair for everyone to sit in. I set up the tree too." I said. _

_"That's fine. We'll stay here and open presents, but don't work too hard on setting up the tree. If you need help call for someone." She turned around and put the last things in place. "Well since we're done setting things up I'm going to give Christian the menu of what to cook so it would be done by dinnertime. With that she left me to the lodge._

_I began cleaning the place a little. I then picked up the box that had the Christmas tree in it. While I was walking to the spot where I thought the tree would look best. I was about to put the box down when I heard,_

_"You shouldn't be carrying heavy boxes in your condition." Startled, I dropped the box and it landed on the ground with a thud. I turned around and I saw Dimitri at the door._

_"Don't do that! You scared me half to death." I scolded him, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see if you needed help." He said._

_"I can do everything by myself perfectly fine." I said stubbornly._

_I went back to setting up the tree. I heard him walk to the couch behind me and sit down._

_"And what would the father of your children say if he saw you like this?" he asked. I almost dropped an ornament I was about to put on the tree. I turned to answer with a hand on my belly rubbing it slightly._

_"He wouldn't say anything because he doesn't know." _

_"Why doesn't he know?"_

_"Because he left me." _

_I went back to decorating the tree. We didn't talk anymore after that. About 15 minutes later, I finished decorating and it was lunch time. We headed to the dining hall. Once I got my food, I spotted Lissa and the others at the usual table. Like always every time I sat down to eat my food, Christian always makes a sarcastic comment,_

_"Hey Rose, did you leave any food for the rest of the people that want to eat?" he laughed and Lissa smacked him in the head._

_I was too tired to reply and just ate. When we were done I headed back to my dorm to take a nap. When I got to my room there were coming from down the hall. I turn to see who it was and saw Dimitri. I finally got my door open and went in. I went to my bed and took a little nap._

_My alarm went off telling me it's almost time for Lissa's dinner party. I took a quick shower and got ready. I wore the back dress I got from the mall, black tights, ankle boots, and a red trench coat. I curled my hair, a brown smoky look for eye shadow, mascara, and my lips I put a light coral color on it and added gloss. I put all the gifts into a bag and made my way to the lodge. By the time I got to the lodge everybody was there. Dinner was uneventful. There was small talk all around the table. Once everyone was done we moved to the living room and opened presents._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 6

I was a little late in the night in moroi time, when we got back to our dorms. I was too tired to put things away so I just changed and went o bed.

_I'll just do it in the morning._ I thought.

2 months later

My alarm clock rang to get up. I took a shower and put on jeans, boots, and a green flowy shirt. I headed to the dining hall for breakfast. I walked to my usual table where me and the gang sit at. Everyone was there eating happily. When I sat down and rush of excitement flooded into me from Lissa. I looked at her questioningly.

"I got the invitation to the annual royal dinner party." She said with a squeal.

"So…. I guess we're going shopping for stuff for the party?" I asked. I'm not going to lie I was a little scared. Shopping with Lissa can be very tiring especial when you're like me, 7 months pregnant. I'll be waddling around the whole store trying to catch up while she's dashing into every store excitedly.

"You are correct," she said it like a fact; "We're going today after breakfast."

"Alright. So who's going with us?"

"Ummm….. Let's see, Dimitri, Tasha, you, me, Christian, Eddie, Alberta, and some other guardians I don't know.

We finished breakfast, got our things, and met at the front gate. When we got to the mall it was about 3pm human time. Even though the dinner is a few weeks away we wanted to shop before we forget. First we went to the dress store to find dresses. While I was looking at a dress I saw Tasha looking around with Dimitri, but didn't take any to try on.

"Aren't you going to get a dress too?" I asked her.

She turned to me and smiled.

"No, I'm going to wear the dress you got me for Christmas."

"So you like it?"

"Yes it's beautiful. I tried it on just before I went to bed last night and I noticed that it brought out my eyes beautifully. I love it. I just need some jewelry and shoes."

"Well I better continue looking for a dress. It's hard to find the right dress with stomach."

After a few minutes I found a dress that fit perfectly around my belly and I liked it. It's plum purple and long. Lissa also found a dress too. It's an emerald green color. Next we went to find shoes. Lissa and I found silver heels and Tasha found black Mary Jane heels. I know what you're thinking, why would a pregnant woman where heels, right? Well despite being round, large, and not to mention the swollen ankles, I have very good balance so I can walk in heels without tripping and to solve the swollen ankle problem I'll be sitting most of the time while the others dance and mingle.

When we got back Lissa asked me to meet her at her room. I went to my room to drop some things off. I went to Lissa's room and knocked. She opened the door and let me in. With a little trouble I sat down on her bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked while rubbing my belly.

"Well… there are a couple things. You, Dimitri, and the babies, and the houses." She said

"Well, let's pick the topic of me, Dimitri, and the babies." I suggested.

"I wanted to know if you told Dimitri yet."

"I haven't. Why?"

"I think you should. After all he is the father."

"He may be the father but he left me. If he stayed just a little long he would have known." "But he didn't know so I think you should tell him before the babies come so you have someone to hold your hand while you're in labor. Don't you want that?"

"I do but, he doesn't love me. He loves Tasha. That's why he left me. He left me for her after that night."

"Maybe he doesn't love her. Have you thought of that? Maybe the reason why he left was because he wanted you to graduate the academy and focus on becoming a guardian without his distraction."

Before I could reply there was a knock at the door. Lissa went to open it. I saw Dimitri at the door. I wondered if he was listening in on our conversation. The doors of the dorms aren't exactly sound proof.

Lissa gestured for him to come in.

"You left this in the car." He said handing her a pharmacy bag. I saw a pregnancy test in it and it was used.

"Lissa, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked with one raised eyebrow. I learned how to do it now.

"Well…" she said shyly, "I'm pregnant."

"Does Christian know?" She nodded

"And you were going to tell me when?"

"I sort of forgot. Ummm… Surprise?"

I tried to get up but failed with my big round belly. I sighed frustrated.

"Here let me help." Said Dimitri. He offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thank You." I turned to Lissa. "I'm going to go. I'm a little hungry and get some lunch. We'll talk about the houses later."

"Alright." I walked out the door. When I was half way down the hall I heard Dimitri calling me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I would like to talk to you later if that's alright?" he asked

"Fine. Where?" "In my room or do you want to meet somewhere else?"

"That's fine when?"

"How about after dinner?"

"Okay. Bye." I turned and walked to the dining hall for lunch while he turned and went to his room.

After dinner I walked to Dimitri's room slowly. The baby is active today. The doctor told me I was having triplets. I don't feel like it cause I was researching and I'm at least supposed to be twice the size of my belly for triplets. Oh well I'll bring it up next time I see the doctor. I bet that I'm just having one beautiful baby boy. . He was kicking during dinner. I knocked on Dimitri's door but nobody answered. I heard the shower running and the door was unlocked so I just walked in. I shut the door and locked it. I sat on his bed, my body on the bed and my back against the head board. I stared out into space for a while until I heard to water shut off. The door opened and he walked out. He didn't see me until I said, "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked. It's not really smart."

He jumped and turned around. I giggled a little. I actually scared the big bad ass Dimitri.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Well it's after dinner and you did say to meet you here." I said.

"Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"

I don't understand why he asked me to turn around; I've seen him naked before. But I turned my head anyways.

He hesitated and put his shirt, boxers, and blue plaid pajama pants quickly. He sat down at my feet and towel dried his hair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiosity.

"The baby." He turned and looked me in the eye and asked seriously, "Who is the father?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 7

"Why?" I asked.

_Did he hear the conversation between me and Lissa?_ I thought.

"I…I heard the conversation between you and Lissa. I didn't mean to." He said looking down.

"Well If you stuck around long enough you would of known who's baby this is." I replied coldly.

The baby kicked hard as if he was angry with me.

"Please, tell me." He pleaded.

I contemplated if I should or not. My children do need a father and he's always wanted to be a father, which lead me to think why Tasha isn't pregnant yet.

"I thought you are with Tasha?"

"I was but it didn't work out. All I did while I was away was think about you. How you were, what were you doing, or if you were thinking of me at all."

"I was thinking about you. Every day, every second of my life that you were gone, and cried. I thought over and over: "What did I do wrong?" "What did I do to make you leave me?"

I went on and on without realizing what I was telling him.

"Then I found out after you left that I was pregnant with your child. I cried. I knew these kinds of things don't happen but they did and you were there. The father should be the first to here but you weren't there so instead of you I told Lissa. She was the person that's always been there every step of the way, until you got here, and you brought Tasha with you. The woman that stole you away from me." By the time I was finished I had tears running down my face and Dimitri was in a state of shock.

"So do you want to know who the father is?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Its you"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 8

Dimitri looked at me in shock. I bet he wasn't expecting that. Right now I was so upset I didn't care about what I said right now. I got up to leave. I couldn't stand being in the same room with him right now. I just confessed my heart out to him but didn't mean to. I got up and stepped towards the door. He caught my wrist holding me back. I couldn't look at him right now, so I looked at the floor.

"Roza, look at me." He pleaded.

I did. I stared into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me until you couldn't any longer?" he asked.

"I did it because I didn't want you to come back to me just because I was pregnant with your baby. I wanted you to come back because you loved me, but I guess my hopes were crushed because you never came back until now. But then again it's to guard Tasha while she's here to visit Christian." I said

I tried to take my hand out of his grip but couldn't.

"Actually Tasha's moving here now to teach class for the moroi that want to fight, so that means I'm staying."

"You're still staying because she's staying."

"No. I was going to quit being her guardian and come back anyway. The whole time I was away, I kept thinking of you, wondering what you were doing, how you were, where you were, and if you were thinking of me."

"I was thinking of you every moment of my life since you left. When I found out I was pregnant I was happy because I would have a part of you with me."

"Roza, there was something I wanted to ask you before I decided to leave." He pulled me over to the bed and let go of my wrist. He took a small box out of his night stand and got down on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife even though I caused you so much pain?"

I was shocked to say the least. I would have never guessed this would happen. I quickly made up my mind and said,

"No matter how much you caused me pain, I never stopped loving you and probably never will. So my answer to your question is… Dimitri Belikov, I would be delighted to become your wife." I smiled.

He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. He took me into his arms and kissed me. I pulled away to admire my ring. It was simple but beautiful and it sparkled in the light. I love it. The baby seemed happy too because now he was happily kicking away at my stomach. Dimitri put his hands over my belly to feel him kick. He smiled when he felt them and kissed me.

"We have to move your things into my room since it's the biggest in the academy."

I looked at him and smiled happily.

"We will tomorrow."

Since I didn't feel like going to my room to get my pj's, Dimitri let me borrow one of his shirts. I didn't bother to wear any pants except my panties.

He led me to the bed and helped me lay down. He went to the other side and slid in beside me and wrapped his arm protectively around my swollen belly and we fell asleep together.

I woke up the next morning to the light of the setting sun streaming through our window. I felt Dimitri's arm tighten around me. I turned to look at his face and smiled.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said.

"Good morning to you too, Handsome." I said back.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we're moving my things to your room and going to breakfast to find Lissa. She wanted to talk to me about the houses she's having built for us here. Also I think I need to go to the doctor. If I am having twins, which I doubt, I should be bigger than I am now." I answered.

"Alright. You want to join me in the shower?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I sat up and stretched. My shirt rode up a little exposing my belly a little.

"I'll go start the water." I said rolling my eyes.

Once we got out of the shower, we got dressed. We headed to the dining hall hand in hand. I looked down at our hands. I could see my ring glimmering in the light. Wait until Lissa finds out. She'll be shocked and excited that we made up. We go our food and went to the normal table we sat at with our friends. I took a bite out of my breakfast and the suddenly Lissa let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Rose, where did you get that ring?" She almost screamed. By now everyone at the table including Tasha looked at the ring on my finger.

"Well, Dimitri and I made up last night and he proposed and I accepted." I said happily.

Tasha had a shocked face and everyone else was happy for me.

"Which reminds me; Tasha I quit as being your guardian." Dimitri said.

Tasha looked furious.

"What! How could you leave me? I need to be protected!" She screamed.

"I don't know. Let's see you are a moroi that has magic and can defend yourself and rose is a dhampir that's 7 months pregnant and has no magical powers. I think rose needs me more." He told her.

"But…but Dimitri, I'm pregnant with your child. You can't leave to raise this child alone are you?" She asked desperately. Everyone knew it wasn't true or else she would have been yelling it out to the world and telling Christian.

"We never had sex with each other ever Tasha so I know it's a lie. I know you were fucking another dhampir to get pregnant by him. After you would seduce me into your bed and then the next day you would tell me that you were pregnant with my child. Wasn't that your plan Tasha?"

"You figured me out." She admitted. "Fine if I can't have you, I swear it on my life that no one else can!" with that she stormed off.

"Christian…" Lissa said worried.

"I'll keep a close eye on her in case she tries something."

They all continued eating.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 9

We're finally married. We decided to have a small wedding a few weeks after Dimitri proposed, but we had a huge reception, most were Dimitri's guardian friends and of course my friends. The theme was blue and white. It was beautiful. We had blue and white flowers and a very fun reception in the academy gym. Some of the guardians set up the tables and had Adrian DJ. We had embarrassing moments too. Now we're on our way to Siberia to visit Dimitri's family in Baia. I surprised Dimitri with the tickets a couple days before the wedding.

Before we left I wanted to make sure I was cleared to travel. (I don't even know if you're allowed to air travel at 7 months but for my story just go with it) We checked on the baby and me and I am as healthy as could be. I reminded the doctor that I didn't want to know anything about the baby, only that it is healthy and doing fine, so we just listened to the heart beat and the doctor looked at the ultra sound. Me and Dimitri just talked while she was doing that.

I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder.

_Flashback_

Today's my wedding day. Right now I'm getting ready to walk down the aisle and finally become Dimitri's wife. I'm so excited. My dress is white and loose to fit over my big belly. I had wedges for my heels. My bridesmaids were Mia and Juliet. Juliet is Adrian's girlfriend. Lissa was my maid of honor. Dimitri had Christian as his best man Eddie and Adrian as his groomsmen. My hair was curled and put into a half up-do. My mother surprised me with small head piece. "It was your grandmother's. She wore it for her wedding, something old." She said with a smile.

I also had gotten her to wear a mother of the bride dress. Everyone had beautiful dresses on. I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and see Dimitri. My father came in.

"You have 5 minutes. Are you ready Rose?" My mother asked.

"I think so." I answered. I looked at my bridesmaids. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Wait!" Lissa shouted. "She needs something borrowed and blue."

"Oh, I think I have something that she could borrow." Mia said as she looked through her purse. She pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet and she handed it to me.

"I couldn't—" Mia cut me off.

"You need it more than I do. Besides it all about you today. I'm more than happy to let you borrow it." She said with a smile while helping me put it on.

Lissa came up to me and handed me a small box.

"Open it." She said.

I opened it and saw two blue garters; one to keep and one to throw. I blushed. Everyone else laughed. I put the bottom garter of the set on my right leg and put the other in my purse for safe keeping.

We made our way to the double doors of the entrance. My mother went in to start the music and to take her seat. The music started. Lissa went first followed by the bridesmaids. Now it was my turn. I took Abe's arm and we started walking. I kept my eyes on the floor so I didn't trip. When we were almost at the altar I looked up and saw Dimitri. He looked handsome. He had his hair tied at the nape of his neck. . He had a tux on. The tie and vest was a dark blue color. The groomsmen and best man wore a tux with a blue tie that was a different shade from Dimitri's.

We said our vows and kissed. The guests made their way out to the gym to have our reception. Mean while, Lissa and Mia pulled me away to get changed into a different dress for the reception. I had a dark blue one shoulder dress on and black heels. Before we left I gave Mia back her bracelet. Lissa went in to get the guests attention and then I saw Dimitri. He was still in his tux and everything.

"Ready, Mrs. Belikov?" He asked with a smile.

"Ready, Mr. Belikov." I answered.

Then we heard Lissa announce us.

"Now, introducing for the first time; the newly married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov."

We walked in and everyone applauded and took their seats. Lissa handed Dimitri the mic.

"Thank you for coming to the wedding and this reception to share this wonderful day with us. I hope you enjoy the meal and party." He turned off the mic and put it on the DJ table then came back to sit with me.

We ate first. While we were eating I took the time to see how everything was set up in the gym. I noticed that it barely looked like the gym anymore. There was a big space for the dance floor and a make shift stage for the DJ. Before we had our first dance Lissa gave her speech and toast. Every one congratulated us and then Lissa started it all.

"I hope everyone's done eating cause now it's time to Party!" She shouted.

Everyone whooped and cheered.

"Now to start it off we need all the single and unmarried ladies to gather in the dance floor for the bouquet toss. Now Rose I-" She was cut off by Adrian. He took the mic from her hand which caused her to put her hands on her hips and have a mad expression. It was funny.

He nudged her into the crowd of unmarried women. She huffed and walked there.

"Now as Lissa was saying Rose could you please come up here?" He asked.

I nodded. I stood up carefully with the help of my husband. I made my way there and Adrian handed me my bouquet. I saw Mia and Juliet in the crowd too. I turned and threw the bouquet. I turned to see who caught it and sure enough it was Mia. I smiled at her and she blushed and smiled back.

"Ooooh, Mia caught the bouquet. Looks like your next!" Adrian asked while winking at her. She turned redder and looked away.

"Alright, alright, next is the garter toss. Will all the unmarried men out there come to the center of the dance floor?"

Almost all the guys in the gym ventured over. Lissa put a chair on the stage and gestured me to sit down. Dimitri came up in front of me and kneeled. In the background you could hear cat howls from the guys' including Adrian on the mic. Dimitri went under my dress. I could feel his breathing and teeth on my leg. He was nipping at my leg on purpose. Finally I could feel him bite down on the garter and moved it down my leg. Once he finally got it off my leg, he turned around and threw it into the crowd. I could see that he was aiming it at Eddie. The expression on his face was priceless to say the least.

"So the next newlyweds seem to be Eddie and Mia!" Adrian asked.

There was cheering all around. Mia seem to be as red as a tomato and Eddie just laughed.

"Alright Alright it's time for the father to have his dance with his daughter."

Abe made his way to us and we share our father-daughter dance.

"So kiz how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel happy and complete." I answered dreamily.

About a couple minutes later Dimitri took me back and we danced after a couple of moments Lissa and Christian joined in followed by everybody else. I laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder while we were dancing and sighed dreamily.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked me lowly.

"I'm fine. Everything's perfect." I answered

And we continued to dance until we had to leave to rest for the night.

_End of Flashback_

I smiled remembering our wedding. I closed my eyes and took a nap with a smile on my face. Dimitri looked over from the window and kissed my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 10

"Roza, it's time to wake up. We're here." Dimitri shook my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes and yawned. We were one of the last to get offto and I stretched a bit before getting out. Dimitri reached up to the compartment above to get our carry-on stuff. We went to get our baggage and I stood off to the side while Dimitri got us a rental car. Once we got our car Dimitri put our bags in the truck and helped me into the car and then got in the driver's seat. While we were driving me and Dimitri held hands and I put them on my swollen belly. Every once and awhile the baby would kick and every time we would smile._ A few hours later_

"We're almost there." Dimitri said.

I was a little nervous. What if his family didn't like me? I was fidgeting with our hands.

"What's wrong? You look scared." He said.

"W-What if your family doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It must be the hormones I guess. Forget it."

"Don't worry Roza, I'm sure they'll love you. Look we're here."

As he said that we pulled up in a drive way of a house. I had to admit it looked cozy. I was busy admiring the house that I didn't notice Dimitri opening the door for me.

"Come on, Roza you'll be fine. Stop worrying." He said and helped me out of the car.

I waddled my way towards the house while Dimitri got the luggage. I knock on the door and a beautiful woman opened the door. I took a guess that she was Dimitri's mother.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hi I'm Rose, Dimitri's wife." I introduced myself. Oops, should I have not told her yet?

I don't think she saw Dimitri behind me at the car because I was I the way. Plus this was a surprise visit.

"Dimka doesn't have a wife. Well not that I know of anyways." She saw my big belly and then she got suspicious. "You can't be his wife you're pregnant and dhampir."_ Oh boy there's gonna be a lot of explaining to do._ I thought.

I looked behind me and Dimitri finally got the bags and set them down and came behind me to help me out.

"It's alright mama. She is my wife." He said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Dimka!" She exclaimed. I stepped aside so they could hug.

I heard a few voices behind them.

"Mama who is it?" asked a girl about my age or younger.

When she saw Dimitri her eyes lit up and she squealed. I felt like I didn't belong so I stood there awkwardly.

Then she yelled into the house

"Dimka's back!"

I could hear the shuffling of feel and then a little boy came out hurling himself onto Dimitri. Once they got reacquainted with each other, they saw me.

"Uncle Dimka, who's she?" the little boy asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Dimitri looked at me. I glared at him, "Everyone this is Roza, my wife." He said with a smile.

"Roza, it's nice to meet you." Said the girl about my age.

"Roza, this is my mother Olena," pointing to the woman that answered the door.

_I knew it._ I thought.

"This is Viktoria." Pointing to the girl my age.

"The pregnant one is Sonya and the one holding the little girl is Karolina. The little boy is Karolina's son and his name's Paul. The little girl is her daughter Zoya and that's my grandmother, Yeva."

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"She pregnant and if you haven't noticed she's dhampir. Doesn't that tell you something?" Said Sonya while glaring at me

"Well why don't you guys come in. I'm sure it was a long trip here and that you're tired. When you guys get settled in we'll talk alright." She smiled and walked to the kitchen. Everyone went to their own places until later.

I went to grab my luggage but Dimitri beat me to it and gave me a scolding look.

"Alright if it makes you happy you can carry the bags. I won't touch a thing." I told him. He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. We only had a carry on and one big rolling suit case. Me and Dimitri combined our stuff. He led the way to his room while I trailed behind. His room was at the end of the hall. It was small but comfy. On the far was a bookshelf lined with western novels. I went to sit on the bed. It was soft and comfortable I felt like I could probably sleep forever in this bed. I went to look at the collection of novels while Dimitri looked at me while sitting on the bed.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Small but cozy." I smiled and walk to stand in between his legs.

He put his hands on the sides of my big belly. The baby kicked at his hands.

"See I told you my family would like you." He said. "Your sister Sonya doesn't seem to like me very much." I frowned.

"She probably jumped to conclusions too fast without knowing the full story. Don't worry." He kissed my stomach and got up. He pulled me to the door and towards the living room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To explain how you are pregnant." I sighed.

_This is going to be a long day. _I thought to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 11

Everyone was seated and staring patiently at us for our explanation.

"Well I'll start from the beginning. My friend Lissa has a power called spirit. We were in a car with her family. We crashed and we died except Lissa. She just had a few injuries, while she was crying she had her hands on my and brought me back to life. You could say she healed me. Now I'm her bond mate. When she healed me she altered my genes a little. I'm what you would call shadow kissed. This allows me to have children with Dimitri." I said.

At the end of my explanation, Sonya and Yeva left to do whatever they had to do and Dimitri had his arm around me with his hand resting on my really swollen stomach.

"Thank you for explaining Rose. It makes everything clear now. I'm glad that Dimka found someone to be with and give me many grandchildren." Olena smiled.

"Mama you already have two grandchildren and Sonya's having one too." Viktoria said laughing.

"Yes I know but I want more. I like the sound of little feet running around." Olena replied.

"So Rose tell us how many months are you?" asked Karolina. She was rocking Zoya to sleep and Paul was falling to sleep.

"About 7½ months. I'll be 8 in a couple of weeks." I said putting my hand on my stomach over Dimitri's hand.

"Is it just one child?" she asked.

"Well the doctor said that we were having twins, but I don't think we are. I'm not as big as I'm supposed to be. We're going to check with her when we get back." I said.

"Have you thought of names?" Karolina asked.

"I was thinking for my little girl her name would be Sofia Evetta Belikov. For a boy maybe Nicolai Ivan Belikov." Dimitri gave me a surprised look.

"I know he was your best friend." He gave me a loving kiss on the head.

"Well I better get started on dinner. Why don't you and Dimka get some rest? I'm sure you're tired Rose." She suggested.

"That sounds delightful." I said dreamily.

Karolina went to put Zoya and Paul in their room to take their nap. Dimitri slid his arm out from around me, stood up and stretched. I watched him tiredly.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go relax on our very comfy bed." He said taking my hand and pulling me up.

Once we got to his room I sat down, criss crossing my legs, and watched as he took off his duster, shirt, and shoes. He walked to me and pulled my legs out. I leaned back onto my hands. He slipped my shoes off one by one while massaging each of them. It felt so good.

"Darling husband of mine, would you mind bringing those wonderful hands over here and massage my back please? It hurts." I was practically begging.

"Anything for my wonderful wife." He got up on his knees and moved behind me.

I leaned forward and he started massaging my back with his wonderful hands. When he hit a good spot I would moan delightfully. After Dimitri finished my back rub Viktoria came in and told us that dinner was ready.

_Dinner_

Everyone was done eating except me. After a couple more bites I finished. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings but I guess the family was talking lightly in Russian and waiting for me to finish. I had about 2½ servings of dinner and I felt a little full.

Nobody knew this except Lissa that I learn Russian. I wanted the baby and future children to know their father's side. I'm very good at it. If you did know me and I were speaking Russian you would have thought I was a Russian. I hadn't told Dimitri about my new language I learned. I wanted to surprise him.

"Are you done Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. The dinner was very good Olena, thank you?" I said.

"It's not a problem." She smiled. She got up and started to clear the table. I got up also.

"Here let me help you." I said while reaching for Dimitri's plate then it was snatched away from the table before I got to it.

I looked up and saw Viktoria.

"No you won't. I'll help clean the table. You will go upstairs and rest with Dimitri." She scolded and started to collect the dishes with her mother.

Dimitri got up and walked behind me. He gently put his hands on my shoulders and guided me away from the table and up the stairs. Once we reached the room he sat me on the bed and looked at me.

"Do you want to take a shower now or in the morning?" he asked.

"Now, if you join me too." I answered suggestively.

He laughed.

"Of course." He said and walk to the connected bathroom to start the shower. Then he came out and pulled me up and towards the bathroom.

He closed the door and locked it. I looked at him and started to undress him. I first pulled his shirt over his head. I ran my hand down his chest and abs towards his pants and started to unbuckle his belt. Meanwhile he kicked off his shoes and socks. Once he was undressed he then started to undress me. He started with my shirt, bra, pants and panties. He pulled me to the shower. He washed my hair and body and I washed his. After we were done we went into his room to get dressed. I one of Dimitri's shirt and found some panties from our suit case. I handed Dimitri his boxers and sweatpants. His shirt barely covered the top of my thighs because of my protruding stomach. I looked up and saw Dimitri admiring my body. I walked over to him.

"You look beautiful wearing my shirt." He said kissing me stomach while rubbing the sides.

"It barely covers my butt Dimitri." I told him.

"I know but I like it like that." He said flirtily. "Now be a good mommy and climb into bed and sleep. I know you tire easily."

"Alright." I climbed in and turned to my right side. Dimitri spooned me from behind resting his hand on my belly and I dozed off, dreaming of how our children would look like.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 12

I reached my 8 month mark during the week we stayed with the Belikovs. We took a flight back to St. Vlad's in Montana. When we landed on the airport, we took a helicopter to the academy, it was insisted by Lissa. Now we are about to land on the academy's landing pad once the helicopter landed we got off. A few guardians came and helped Dimitri with our luggage. We made our way to our room in the guardian building to drop our things off and then headed off to see Lissa.

When we got to her office we could hear what sounded like moaning. We looked at each other and I smirked. I reached my hand up and knocked on the door. The moaning stop and a frustrated "one moment please" came through the door. I didn't really wait I walked in while Dimitri tried to stop me.

When I opened the door I heard Lissa yell,

"I didn't tell you to come in yet! Haven't you heard of privacy?"

"I come back from my honeymoon to see my best friend and I am getting fired instead. Here I thought you miss me. Come one Dimitri let's go pack our thing again and leave." I said smiling.

Christian turned around and looked at me.

"Oh it's just Rose and Dimitri." He said with a smile.

"Well don't we feel loved." I said back.

Lissa's face lit up when she saw me. She ran over to hug me as much as she could with me belly in the way.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone." I said, pulling back from our hug. She had a small and slightly noticeable baby bump.

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant." She said blushing.

"Well I hate to cut this happy moment short but we have some unpacking to do." Dimitri said.

"Alright, I'll see you at later." Lissa said

"Okay bye and congrats." I said.

"Yes congratulations on your pregnancy" Dimitri said. We walked out and went to our room. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes and tried to rub my feet but couldn't reach because of my protruding belly. Dimitri saw me and chuckled.

"Here sweetheart, I'll do it" He said.

I shifted so that my back rested against the headboard and I put my legs out. Dimitri sat cross legged at the foot of the bed and put my feet on his lap and started massaging. It felt so good I almost fell asleep.

"You know I never thought I would be here." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well having your baby and being your wife." I answered. He looked up smiling.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way. If you couldn't have children I would've still married you all the same." He said affectionately.

I smiled lovingly at him. A few minutes later I told Dimitri that I was fine and he went to unpack while I sat watching him rubbing my belly at the same time.

"Well everything is where it should be." Dimitri said making his way to me to lie on the other side of the bed to rest for a few minutes. While I watched as he stripped to his boxers and climbed in. Suddenly I had an idea. I felt bad because my Dimitri had to come to me every need so I thought I could return the favor by massaging his back.

"Hey honey? Can you turn on your stomach for me?" I asked.

He looked confused but did so while asking why.

"Well since you've been doing so many things for me I want to return the favor by giving you a body massage. I know you've been stressed on my well being and stuff." I said while moving to straddle on his back.

"Now relax." I said and began massaging his neck.

I moved to the middle of his back. I could feel that he was tensed there. I started to work each muscle. He moaned and I couldn't help but feel turned on. I giggled. I moved to his lower back then his legs.

Warning: Start of Lemon (skip to the bottom if you don't want to read)

"Now turn on your back." I said. He did so. I went to straddle his hips. I could feel his friend down south poking me. I ground against him and he groaned. He put his hands on my hips. I pulled off my shirt. He undressed me and pulled off his boxers. Dimitri was above me trailing kissed from my neck and down toward my protruding belly. I moaned.

"Don't…stop."

"I don't plan to."

Dimitri laid a kiss on the top of it. He leaned up and nudged my hip.

"Turn to your hands and knees for my Roza."

I did as I was told and agonizingly waited for him to enter my pussy.

He slowly pushed in until he was in to the hilt. We both groaned at the feeling. He started pumping at a steady rhythm. I could feel my first release coming.

"Faster…Dimitri" He did so. I screamed my release. I wanted more.

"Fuck…harder Dimitri…Harder" he trusted in to me hard and fast. It felt so good. I knew his release was coming.

"I'm…I'm gonna…cum…Dimitri" I moaned.

"Me…too…Roza. Me…too"

"I…I want you…cum…with me"

"Now Dimitri now" I screamed. We came at the same time.

Dimitri pulled out and we spooned.

Lemon Over

"That was mind blowing, I love you" I said.

"I love you too Roza." He said.

He pulled the covers up and draped his arm on my side caressing my bump and we both fell asleep.


End file.
